Sherlock Loud
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if Sherlock was Lincolns brother? What if the Louds lived in New York. How would they handle the seemingly endless homicide and serial killers that Sherlock drags to their door?


**Sherlock Loud**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

"This is exciting! It's like were Woodward and Bernstein!" Exclaimed Lisa Loud happily. Lincoln sighs, "Yeah except they never needed to give their dad the slip and lie about buying bazooka Joe comics to solve a homicide."

"Would you two keep it down!?", snapped 10 year old Sherlock Loud as he looked away from his binoculars. "Need I remind you were setting a trap for a serial killer?"

Indeed they had...Sherlock had ingeniously figured out that the serial killer known only as 'M' -a monstrous man who attacks woman, drag them to someone else's house, tortures them, hangs them from the ceiling, and guts them like fish- was choosing his victims through chess strategies. Every time he killed a white woman was meant to represent white chess piece, black woman were representing black pieces.

From their it was simple to deduce that he was dragging people to different houses because they represented a chessboard(black houses=black spaces, white houses=white spaces).

Now, if he wanted to claim the white knight and get within 3 moves of winning the game...he had to kill another woman at this white house they were now spying on.

"Explain it to me again why we can't just leave it to the police?" Asked a very unnerved Lincoln...his eyes darting around the night...everything looked ready to kill them.

Sherlock sighed, He hadn't wanted to involve his fraternal twin Lincoln in his 'hobby'...but as they shared a room, this proved impossible to keep him out of it(he threatened to tell mom and dad if he wasn't included). He ESPECIALLY hadn't wanted to involve Lisa...but he needed her expertise to build the trap he needed to catch 'M'.

Sherlock was getting worried..his mom and dad maybe oblivious...and his other sister might be currently busy cooing over his newly revealed relationship with Irene...but he could tell they were starting to get suspicious...at this rate he was going have to seriously rethink his approach to keep his hobby secret-

"Uh, Sherlock? the police?" Asked Lincoln again. Sherlock shook his head, he once again cursed the fact he was a kid rather then an adult...he could just have his own home, and overpower criminals, and just consult with the police directly!

Nevertheless he turns to Lincoln to answer his question; "Lincoln, we've been over this...the police don't know about my 'contribution's' to their many solved cases, I use the pseudonym Mrs. Silence Dogood to mail various tips and clues to help them solve crime. If it got out that a 10-year old was the reason behind their departments recent 'good fortune', they'd become a laughingstock. Worse, I'd probably lose all my credibility and be barred from investigating anymore- both by the NYPD and mom and dad!"

"Um...okay, I guess that-

"GUYS! We have movement!" Shouted Lisa, they turned around just in time to see a man walk with a large body-shaped bag up to the door...ring the doorbell-

 **CLANG!**

And get caught in the trap! The man snarls and screams! Lincoln and Lisa are ecstatic! They caught a criminal! Now to just tip off the police...

"Wait, something's wrong!" Shouted Sherlock, the bag was too obvious! A killer that dumb would've been caught ages ago! And he was too short! bloodied footprints at the crime scene had shown that the man was over 6ft tall...but the man trapped was too short!

They rushed to him...turns out he was paid to take this bag full of rocks to this address...and leave a white pawn...and a note:

"I forfeit, I'll just take my consolation prize and go..."

"What dose that mean?" Asked Lincoln confused...but Sherlock wasn't listening...he'd gone pale. "He captured the White pawn...that all but costs him the game...but that would mean he'd have to go-

"Lisa! Call the cops!" His two siblings looked at him baffled, "Wait, I thought you said-

"That doesn't matter now! I made a mistake!"

That last sentence...sent chills to Lincoln and Lisa's very soul...Sherlock DIDN'T make mistakes...this was BAD.

...

Rita Loud gave her infant daughter Lilly her medicine as she cooed happily. Sh entered her house through the back-door. "Irene? You still up? It's just me, Rita! Lilly got a flu and I had to cut my appointment short and come home early! I brought you a snack and-

She blinked in surprise as she entered the living room- "Wha? What is this? Why is-

 **BANG!**

...

"Sir please, I need to ask you to keep back!" Demanded Captain Gregson. "But that's my house!" Begged Lynn Loud Senior. "Please, just tell me if my wife is alright!" "Yeah, what happened to Mom? Or Lilly? Or Irene!?" Demanded all of his daughters behind him.

It was at that point that Sherlock, Lisa and Lincoln showed up...just as the police began to cart in body bags...

...

Sherlock gasped as he woke up in his cot...the nightmares plagued him again... He shook his head, took his med's, and began his exercises...

...it had been 6 months since he's family sent him into rehab after overdosing on heroine...7 months since 'M' 'forfeit' their chess game...to shatter his family.

Mom had tried to run, she'd shielded Lilly with her body...the bullet hit her spine...ricocheted off...and went through Lilly's soft infant skull...killing her instantly...

Mom survived...but she was paralyzed from the waist down...worse, between the trauma and the massive blood loss...she had no memory of what happened...meaning no description for the Police to use...

And Irene...all they found...was her blood and organs on the floor...

...so naturally he'd turn to drugs to numb the pain...so to add insult to injury...he was now a walking cliche...and not a very creative one at that.

Through his rehab cell window...he saw his mom's distinctive car turning into the clinic parking lot...

Today was the day...the day he got out of here...and got back to work...

Sherlock turned to his 'wall of crazy'; an intricate web of facts, inter-connecting threads and figures...all of the encircling...'M'...

"Case reopened." He said out-loud...

.…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
